1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to injection molding technologies and, particularly, to a device for removing broken runner system from an injection mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, plastic lenses are widely used in consumer electronic products, for example, digital cameras, as they are cheap and simple to manufacture.
In general, when manufacturing the plastic lenses, a runner system including the plastic lenses is formed first by applying an injection molding process, and then the runner system can be pushed out of the injection mold by an ejector mechanism. The plastic lenses can be cut from the runner system. Referring to FIG. 2, a typical runner system 40 is shown. The runner system 40 may include four plastic lenses 42, a sprue 44, and four runners 46. Each of the runners 46 is connected to the sprue 44. The four plastic lenses 42 are connected to the four respective runners 46. However, the runner system 40 may be broken as operational errors may occur unexpectedly when the runner system 40 is pushed out of the injection mold. Typically, when the runner system 40 is broken, the sprue 44 of the broken runner system 40 remains in the injection mold. And it is well known to be very difficult to remove the sprue 44 of the broken runner system 40 from the injection mold.
Therefore, what is needed, is a removing device which can overcome the above shortcomings.